Leave the past behind
by Winter Chase
Summary: In which Ariana North's past becomes a bit more clear, and she learns an important lesson.


**I kept my promise to you guys. There is a bit of a moral behind this story: we got to let the past go at some point. Or else, it could ruin everything. Even I have to learn a thing or two from this. I really hope you'll enjoy it, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HoH. I only own the story, and Ariana.**

**Winter Chase**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave the past behind<strong>

Ariana groaned. Why did Zeus have to call her and Boreas to Olympus? And that during winter? It surprised her her dad even showed up to begin with (not that he had much of a choice, though). She saw a lot of gods and minor gods, nymphs, satyrs, and so on, as she made her way to the Hall of the gods. A few hours ago, Zeus had sent her a note (or warning, take your pick) that said she had to show herself in front of the Olympian Council for an audience together with her father. She didn't like the last part. What did the Olympians want from them? Boreas was already waiting for her in front of the 2 huge doors that were hiding the Olympians from view. The temperature fell a few 20 degrees. He wore a simple white suit, with a pale blue tie, and neat black shoes. Ariana gave him the cold shoulder, not looking at him. 3 voices were heard from behind the doors.

"Father, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Hades requested it himself."

"Why would our brother comply with one of the dead?"

That was a good question. Hades despised the dead walking around in the Underworld. He never spoke to his subjects. Unless...

"That is for only him to know, Poseidon."

Boreas knocked on the doors. "Lord Zeus. We have arrived."

His voice still sent chills up Ariana's spine. It reminded her of the freezing nights the mortals experienced right before winter. Zeus' voice came booming through in response.

"Enter."

The 2 doors, decorated with platinum and gold, swung open. Only 3 gods were present: Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon. The king of the gods looked as stern as ever, with his striped suit, and neatly combed beard. Athena wore a flowing white chiton, held up by a golden belt. The belt had diamonds on it, showing the image of Athena's sacred animal: the owl. Her gray eyes pierced straight into Ariana's. They showed pride, power, and... Guilt? What in Olympus... Poseidon wore his usual Hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts. Just looking at him made Ariana think of Percy. After all, the Kelp-for-brains was Poseidon's spitting image, in both looks, and personality.

"I am contented that you both showed up here," Zeus spoke.

_It's not like you gave us a choice_, Ariana thougth sourly. Poseidon must've noticed her expression, because he gave Zeus a pointed look.

"What is it you called us here for anyway?" Ariana asked. Zeus gave her a daring look as if to say: '_Dare to interrupt again...!_' Normal demigods would've skedaddled out of the throneroom, but she wasn't a normal demigod. She had disobeyed her father many times, and got punished for it. He even dared to disown her during the Gaint War, all because she didn't follow the example of her idiotic, and seriously screwed half-siblings: join Gaia and be her puppet. Her train of thought was rudely stopped by Athena. "We called you here because we wanted to discuss the past," she said, "And that includes your mother, Ariana. Boreas hasn't been totally honest to you." Boreas' eyes were directed to the floor. He sighed, and clenched his fists.

"I met Thea North in Vancouver. She was kind, wise beyond her age, and gave skiing-lessons for invalid children. Soon after, she moved to Quebec so she could stay close to me. I visited her from time to time, and soon, we fell in love. However..." He looked hesistant. "My other children didn't take kindly to her. And only 1 year later, she fell pregnant." Ariana had never heard this part of the story. She knew about about the skiing, and that she was born in Vancouver. That was all.

"It was that one thing that sparked Chione's hatred for both her, and the child. As soon as Ariana was born, her dislike only grew in size and danger. Until at last, she broke down."

"Dad," Ariana whispered. So that's why Chione hated her so much. The goddess of snow was jealous. In time, that jealousy consumed her, till there was nothing left but hate.

"Ariana, you already know part of the story, but the truth is, it was Chione who killed your mother that night, when you were 7." Boreas finally looked at her. She knew what he was talking about; that night, her mother came home later than usual. A manticore had attacked her, but before the monster could kill her, she was saved. That was how she met Dean West, son of Eurus. After that, they travelled alone for a month or so, until the 4 year old Evelyn Rhodes joined them. They arrived at Camp Half-Blood 3 months later. Had really 11 years gone by? "Why did you hide her death for 6 years?"

"Your mom wanted me to."

"Wait a sec. She _knew _she was going to die?"

"Not exactly," Athena said. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

Poseidon nodded. "She had a vision." Ariana looked at the 2 gods. Since when did they fill each other up? It creeped her out. Zeus hadn't said a thing. "The rest of the story, we already know," he finally said, his voice solemn and hollow. Boreas looked really ashamed of himself. "I am so sorry..." he croaked. "If only I noticed it sooner..."

"Dad, don't beat yourself up over it. Punish Chione instead. That's the only way to get my forgiveness."

Her father nodded. He pulled her into a hug. Ariana felt tears pricking behind her eyelids. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him fully, but knowing the full truth was a good start. At last, she could leave the past behind her, and focus fully on her future. Maybe, she would tell the tale to the future generation of demigods. But that would have to wait. First on her list: forgiving her father, and build a new relationship with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me clear things up a bit: when Ariana was 7, her mother went mysteriously missing in a blizzard. It wasn't until 6 years later that she learned that her mother had died that night. After that, she broke off all contact with Boreas, and hated her immortal family for a long time. This took place before she met Percy. Right now, she's 18 years old. And yeah... That's her past in a nutshell for you. The rest, I'll leave up for another time. Please let me know what you think! It really took me a long time before I decided on a name for Thea. And <em>I<em> need to stop rambling.**

**R&R!**

**~Winter Chase**


End file.
